


To Love You

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Way You Look Tonight [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amy and Rory fight but it all turns out okay in the end, Arguments, Eavesdropping, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There is nothing for me but to love you and the way you look tonight.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love You

The Doctor crept down the hallway towards the muffled sounds of shouting. He discovered that the door to Amy and Rory’s room was a bit ajar. Therefore, listening in a bit was not exactly against the rules, because the door had not been shut. The Doctor leaned against the wall next to the door.

“I can’t keep doing this,” Rory’s soft voice was saying. The Doctor frowned and peeked in; Rory was sitting on the edge of the bottom bunk’s mattress while Amy paced back and forth across the room. His frown grew a bit more severe.

“I don’t understand,” Amy admitted, her voice sounding a bit red with anger.

“Flying around in all this,” Rory explained, running his hands through his hair and staring down at the floor. The Doctor nearly made his escape then, but he figured, this might be prudent for him to listen to. He continued to watch. “Amy, I... It makes me crazy.”

“Rory,” Amy said softly, stopping her pacing to crouch in front of him and take his hands in hers. “I love you more than any of this.”

“I love you more than anything,” Rory replied. “More than... You’re it. You’re it for me, you know.”

“I know,” Amy said. “I know, Rory. I know that.”

Amy leaned up and pressed her lips to Rory’s neck. Rory sighed and turned his head to meet her lips, movement for movement. The Doctor blinked before skittering away.

It was not prudent for him to listen to  _all_ things.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
